If They Were Alive
by Emmeline Alicia Mary
Summary: What if Sirius Black was alive? Remus Lupin? What if Tonks hadn't died? A collection of one-shots based based on characters who died, and what they would be doing if they still were alive. Submit character suggestions in reviews! Alternative Universe
1. Sirius Black

If They Were Alive . . .  
**Sirius Black  
**_If He Was Alive . . ._

* * *

**He'd Be Talking to Harry**

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius growled, "What were you _thinking_?"

"Er-Sorry-" Harry muttered awkwardly.

Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were going home on broomsticks they found in the Ministry. Sirius was accompanying them to Hogwarts. They didn't want to think about what had happened that night.

"You know, Harry just wanted to_ help_ you…" Luna said earnestly.

Sirius looked at Harry, and, his voice calm, he said, "I know, but next time when he comes to save anyone, _he should check with someone first."_

"Well-Yes-" Hermione started to say.

"Or check if that person is _missing_." Sirius said, ignoring Hermione.

"Well-Yes-" Hermione stammered, looking at Harry, "He _did_ check if you were at home. Did you, Harry?"

"Well, of course!" Harry said, realizing something.

"He _did_," Ron put in smartly.

"Of course I did!" Harry fumed abruptly. "But Kreacher said that you had disappeared to who-knows-where! Kreacher said you were gone, and he was alone in the house!" Sirius stared at Harry blankly. "Kreacher did it! Kreacher!"

"Kreacher?" Sirius repeated stupidly.

"Yes, Kreacher!" Harry said angrily. "It was his fault, all his fault, his faul-"

"Well it wasn't his fault entirely!" Hermione said. "He probably _did_ think that Sirius disappeared, you know-"

"Still going strong on spew," Ron snorted.

"It's not spew!" Hermione said, whirling around to face Ron. "It's the S.P.E.W. – the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Oh, whatever." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"We are not talking about the Society of the Protecting of Whatever!" Sirius said loudly.

"I think you meant the Society for the Promotion if Elfish Welfare." Hermione corrected.

"I don't care!" Sirius said. "We are talking about WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT!"

Harry looked surprised at Sirius' sudden outburst.

"Sorry," said Sirius. Harry shrugged.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Neville suddenly said. Everyone's attention turned to Neville.

"Neville," Ron said weakly, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Neville shrugged. "Just a few cuts, that's all."

"Just a few cuts?" Ron said. "Look at you."

There were several deep scratches and a deep gash on his forehead. His clothes were blood-stained, and his eyes were puffy and red.

Neville looked down at himself. "What?"

"_Look_ at yourself!" Harry gaped.

"Don't try to be brave, Neville." Ron said, patting Neville's shoulder.

"I'm not trying to be brave." Neville said.

Sirius coughed loudly. "_Hem hem._"

Luna laughed. "You sound like Professor Umbridge!"

Sirius looked at Luna quizzically. "Who's Professor Umbridge?"

"Er-Never mind." Luna stammered.

"I see the castle." Ginny said.

"I know." Luna blinked mysteriously. "I see it too."

As Sirius approached Hogwarts, memories flooded him. He remembered the time when James caught the Snitch and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team won the Quidditch Cup. Well, that happened a lot but he only remembered one specifically. He remembered when a pretty girl from Ravenclaw asked him out. Then the time when-

"Sirius?" Harry said, interrupting Sirius' thoughts. "We're here."

"Oh, perhaps the Nargles got him." Luna said, looking at Sirius. "I think they got you too, Neville, you had a weird look on your face."

Sirius looked at Harry, confused.

"She's always like that." Harry whispered to him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, pointing to Sirius, then at the castle.

"Yeah." Harry answered, catching on to what Hermione meant. "He's coming in."

_Good old Hogwarts_, Sirius thought.

* * *

**He'd Be Meeting Old 'Friends'**

* * *

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled.

"All righ', yeh lot?" Hagrid said, walking towards them. "An' who's tha' by yeh, Harry?"

"Hi Hagrid!" Hermione yelled before Harry could answer. "This is-"

"Sirius Black!" Hagrid hollered. "Quick, Harry, yer not safe! We gotta call Dumbledore! C'mon-"

"Hagrid!" Harry bellowed. "Sirius Black is my _Godfather__**!**_** "**

"Oh." Hagrid said blankly. "S'rry. I didn' know tha'. "

"Yeah, you do," Harry told him. "I told you two years ago." Hagrid shrugged.

"Erm- What's Black doin' here?" Hagrid asked uncomfortably. "I didn' knew he was yer Godfather, Harry."

"Oh, we were- Er- just, you know, coming back from the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh. Yer all righ' than?"

"Yeah."

"Yeh go ahead an' sit down righ' there." Hagrid said, pointing to several large wooden chairs.

"Excuse me." Sirius said abruptly.

"Yeh all righ', Sirius?" Hagrid said darkly.

"Don't talk to Sirius like that." Harry retorted.

"And don't talk to Hagrid like that, either." A voice said.

"Dumbledore!" Harry said, surprised.

"I see you took Dolores somewhere," Dumbledore said, with an amused expression.

"Yes," Harry said quickly. "Er- Hermione and I were-"

"I don't need an explanation." Dumbledore said.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were standing very still behind Harry.

"Hello, Sirius." Dumbledore said. "And may I ask what you are doing here."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "I thought you knew, Professor."

"I expect you to tell me." Dumbledore said sharply.

Sirius shrugged. He remembered Dumbledore, but when he was at Hogwarts with James, Dumbledore had looked a lot younger.

"Er- should we go in, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, why shouldn't we?" Dumbledore beamed.

* * *

**He'd Be Meeting Old Enemies**

* * *

They walked into the castle with Dumbledore leading. Many students turned and looked at Neville. Malfoy smirked at Harry and Pansy gaped at Hermione.

"Granger!" Pansy shrieked happily at the sight of Hermione's clothes. Hermione glared fiercly at her.

"Think you're really _something _now, Potter?" Malfoy called to Harry. Pansy and some other Slytherin girls sniggered. Harry ignored him.

"Who was that boy?" Sirius whispered.

"That's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" Harry answered.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called. Snape looked up at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Snape said coldly, looking at Sirius.

"I have someone I believe you have met before."

"This one?" Snape said coldly, looking at Sirius.

"Yes," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Snivellus?" Sirius spat. He wondered why Dumbledore was showing him Snivellus. They already knew each other well enough.

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled.

"Excuse me," Sirius said, "But why are you showing me him? I know him well already, so we shouldn't waste any time introducing. I should be going, really-"

"Sirius," Dumbledore said sharply. "I would like you men to shake hands. No more fighting."

"What?" Sirius said in disbelief. "_Shake hands?_" He would really not want to touch those filthy hands of Snivellus Snape. He would really prefer not to.

"Headmaster," Snape said stiffly, "_I really must be going._"

"Nonsense," Dumbledore beamed.

* * *

**He'd Be Triumphing**

* * *

After twenty minutes of trying to get Sirius and Snape to shake hands, Dumbledore finally threw up his hands in dismissal, murmuring something about enemies. . . and bananas (?). Sirius looked quite smug at the action, and Snape sneered, resembling . . . who was it? Oh, yes . . . resembling Lucius a lot.

Sirius knew Dumbledore did not want to hex him into shaking hands with Sniv, resulting in finally giving up.

"Haha," Sirius smirked, turning to Harry.

"You look like Malfoy," Harry said quickly, then, looking upon the expression on Sirius' face, quickly said, "No, um, not _you_ you, um, _you_ as in someone's name, like, 'You'." Sirius doubted every word Harry stammered; if 'You' truly _was_ a name, Harry would have said, 'You looks like Malfoy." And . . . whatever. He could think of all this using his awesome brainpower later.

* * *

**He'd Be Asking**

* * *

After a long day at Hogwarts, explaining everything, clearing all misunderstanding, and tying up loose ends, Sirius finally managed to persuade Harry to allow him (as in Sirius) to go home.

"What?" Harry asked? "What home?"

"Um. . . my home. . ." Sirius answered, staring at Harry as if he were stupid (which he probably was . . . right now).

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "Yes, Grimmauld Place. Well, you'll probably need to stay in the Hog's Head, in Hogsmeade . . ." Sirius stared at Harry blankly. _That filthy place? The Hog's Head?_

"Oh, all right." Sirius sighed.

* * *

**He'd Be Thinking**

* * *

It was a lucky day. And unlucky. Sirius would have died if Tonks hadn't cast a Shield Charm (_Protego!_) at the last minute. But, then again, the Order of the Phoenix (the Order) and Harry and his small group hadn't really done anything; at least, they didn't kill any of the Death Eaters.

But all was well; everything working out okay. At least he didn't die. But neither did the Death Eaters.

He'd think about everything later. All the loose knots. Now, all was well.


	2. Remus Lupin

If They Were Alive . . .  
**Remus Lupin**  
_If He Was Alive . . ._

* * *

**He Would Be Remembering**

* * *

_Remus Lupin lay, the Death Eater grasping his neck._

_"I've already won," the Death Eater crowed. "Harry Potter is dead. You can't defeat the Dark Lord now. The Boy Who Lived is dead."_

_"No," Remus managed as the Death Eater pushed down on his throat. "For all I know, Harry Potter could be feigning death. I know the boy well. He wouldn't just run off and die."_

_The Death Eater cackled maniacally. "Then you don't know the boy well enough, Lupin."_

_Remus could barely hear a voice call out to him, begging for help. "Remus! Come," the voice cried, before a strangling sound was performed._

_He knew that voice well. Very well._

_It was Nymphadora. His wife._

_Remus grabbed at his wand, the Death Eater waving it around carelessly. The Death Eater had managed to steal Remus' wand after he pinned him to the floor, helpless, weak._

_"Give. Me. Back. The. Wand." Remus demanded through gritted teeth. "Give it. My wife is in help."_

_The Death Eater merely laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Like I would give it back. I don't care about your wife. Let her die painfully, painlessly, I don't care." He cocked his head to the side. "Well, I would prefer painfully, you know."_

_Remus struggled against the Death Eater's strong grip. He couldn't recognize the man under the hood, nor his voice._

_"You are really lucky." The Death Eater stated in a whisper. "I'm letting you live. Drink in your surroundings. These are your last few minutes, seconds even, on Earth."_

_And Remus drank in his surroundings. The helpless cry of his wife, the shout of a spell, the scream of agonized wizards and witches. Truthfully, he was not 'lucky', he was being killed, on the inside, listening to those cries, and not being able to help._

_Remus twitched, preparing to make a sudden grab for his wand. The Death Eater was still looking very intently at him, observing his movements._

_"Remus!" He could hear again and again; his wife in pain. "Remus, where are you?" The tone in her voice indicated that she thought Remus was dead._

_Remus stared into the Death Eater's eyes. The Death Eater flinched, but that was all Remus needed. He would grab for the wand in three, two, one—_

* * *

**He Would Be Wondering**

* * *

Remus Lupin was very lucky indeed. Very lucky.

Remus Lupin was also very unlucky. Very unlucky.

His wife died. The painful cries, the scratched and bruised corpse, the teary eyes . . . they were all proof.

"Lupin?" Harry questioned cautiously.

"Remus," he corrected.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured

"It's not just your fault," Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "It's all of ours."

"Well," Luna blinked brightly. "At least Teddy Lupin didn't lose both parents! That would've been so sad. Oh, Hermione! There are Nargles flying over your head! Wait, let me—" Luna swatted at the air over Hermione. "There." She sat back, looking pleased at her handiwork. "Much better."

Remus cracked a smile. It was a gift to see light in a time, a time like this where he lost his wife—

Personally, Remus felt like he was the one who should've died. Nymphadora was such a sweet woman, who loved him with his old age and wolfish ways. Dora shouldn't have died.

"Er—Remus?" Harry broke in awkwardly. "Um, what should we do now? I mean, like, we're just walking in circles. Literally."

"Hm," Remus mused. "Maybe we should go to that garden. That garden where Dora planted her flowers."

Harry nodded, sensible enough not to question him.

* * *

**He Would Be Crying**

* * *

The flowers smelled of her.

_If I were dead, I would be frolicking joyously in the heavens . . ._

_I wish I were dead._

"I wish I were dead." Remus repeated out loud.

"Oh dear." Hermione said, her eyebrows forming a V shape. "Don't say that. Tonks wouldn't have wanted you to die. Besides, if you died, who would take care of Teddy?"

"I am a horrible father, thought you wanted to know. I forgot to feed him, dress him, change his diapers. Even with magic. Dora was the one who did everything."

"Oh dear," Hermione repeated, looking worried. "I am really horrible at this comforting stuff. Maybe you should talk with Luna."

Remus walked over to where Luna was standing, holding up a yellow rose.

"Hello, Lupin," Luna smiled. "Don't you think this rose is beautiful?" She twirled the rose, laughing silently. "It's beautiful and yellow, and it's so elegant . . ." She paused, glancing at Remus. "Oh, dear! Did I make you cry? So sorry, so sorry. But really, yellow is just the most peculiar color, with that light shade, you know?"

_Dora's favorite color was yellow._ Remus rubbed his wet eyes. _Her favorite color was yellow. Was._ Now he was even talking—thinking—about Nymphandora in the past tense. _She was my wife. Was._

* * *

**He Would Be Asking**

* * *

"Why don't you think I died?" Remus had questioned Ginny.

"I don't know. Maybe you were meant to live," was her reply.

"Why do you think I lived?" Remus had asked Harry.

"Why wouldn't you live? It would be a crazy, messed up world if both you and Tonks died, and Teddy was left to me," Harry answered, laughing.

"Why am I still here?" Remus queried to Hermione.

"Because you are. You were destined to be. You were destined to try and find out how to be a good father." Hermione had cracked a smile.

"And you, Ron? Why am I talking to you?" Remus tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Oh? Um, because you want to talk to me? You felt like talking to me?" Ron grinned.

"Why isn't Dora standing here, not me, Remus?" Remus required Luna to answer.

"I don't know. Why? Oh, a brainteaser? I love those! Hey, Remus, Nargles—" Luna had gone on and on.

_Why am I still alive? Still breathing? Still existent?_ Remus asked himself.

_Because. Just because. The writer of your life decided it. You're here . . .just because_, was his own answer.

* * *

**He Would Be Wheezing**

* * *

"Remus? Are you okay?" Ginny poked his arm.

"Yes," he wheezed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Um, are you still, er, grieving over Tonks?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "In this state? Grieving?"

"Uh, sorry," Harry mumbled.

"S'okay, mate!" Ron patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Not asking you, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes.

Remus coughed loudly, bending over. He rubbed his eyes and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm fine," he panted.

"You need to go to St. Mungo's?" Luna queried thoughfully.

"N-no," Remus managed.

"Dear God, Remus! What's the matter? And, and in this state! I always knew you had a strange type of grieving. But_ this_?" Ginny laughed.

Harry_ tsk_-ed, slinging his arm around Remus.

"They say that what he's doing is the best way to grieve." Harry grinned. "Say, Remus, why are you laughing so much?"

* * *

**He Would Be Satisfied**

* * *

Remus thought, that even though he lost his wife, it was a good day.

Not because he lost his wife, no, but because he actually survived. He defeated the Death Eater, and had his dose of daily laughter. Sure, it seemed like a terrible day, but was it really? He was alive, and that was what mattered.

Remus Lupin was satisfied.

Well, at least for now.

* * *

_~ Author's Note ~_

_Well. I am not satisfied with this chapter . . ._

_Yes, I decided to make this into a collection of one-shots based on characters who died, and what they would be doing if they were still alive.  
Please submit some ideas in reviews, please! I will use all characters you give :)_

_Thanks!  
Review with character suggestions ^_^_

_- Emmeline Alicia Mary -_


End file.
